Vicious
by Pink Daydream
Summary: Reto de 30vicios en LJ . Todos tenemos un vicio, por mucho que queramos esconderlo. Itachi Uchiha no es una excepción: su adicción personal se llama Sakura Haruno. Itachi x Sakura . Infierno.
1. Labios

_Konnichiwa! Bien, tal y como pone en el resumen, este fic se basa en la tabla 30vicios de LJ. Para quienes no sepan que es, la gracia de esto es escribir 30 fics a partir de 30 palabras clave ._

_El título significa "Agresivo". Dado que se puede confundir con "Vicioso", me pareció un extraño juego de palabras XP. Sin mencionar que me gustan los Sex Pistols XD._

_Espero que os gusten ;)._

_Disclaimer: Que no, que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sino, ya tendría mi harén personal, juas juas._

**- Labios -**

La habitación resultaba sumamente desagradable. Acostumbrada a la calidez y comodidad de su hogar, Sakura Haruno encontraba la mazmorra, en la que los miembros de la Akatsuki la habían encerrado, simplemente asquerosa –si bien cualquiera habituado a un mínimo de limpieza estaría repugnado de semejante estropicio-.

Las paredes de piedra estaban afectadas por la humedad, que flotaba en el aire, inundando sus pulmones y haciendo que su nariz se arrugara en un respingo de asco intenso. El suelo –en realidad todo el lugar- tenía una capa de mugre por encima y, si bien no era su mayor problema en el momento -¡ni muchísimo menos!- no podía dejar de preocuparse por la higiene; a saber la de bacterias, hongos y virus asquerosos que pululaban por el lugar.

Sakura habría dado sus habilidades de med-nin por poder salir de allí. Pero no podía; los estrechos grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas, lastimándolas, se lo impedían. Apretando los dientes de rabia, estiró, pero lo único que logró fue magullarse aún más la pálida piel. Obviamente, en condiciones normales habría sido capaz de arrancarlos de la pared con un simple tirón –concentrando previamente su chakra-, pero no, no podía; la batalla la había agotado casi por completo.

Dio un pequeño gemido y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Estaba todo perdido: Sasuke-kun, muerto; si se llegaba a completar la extracción, Naruto pronto lo estaría. Y ella…probablemente, a ella la torturarían hasta la muerte para sacarle información sobre el estado de su villa. Y no sabía si podría soportarlo; sabía de curar heridas, sí, y no le importaba demasiado recibirlas, pero nunca había estado tan vulnerable, tan expuesta frente a los ataques de sus enemigos.

—Naruto… –murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su rubio compañero y en lo que probablemente le harían pasar-. Sa…suke…kun

Las lágrimas, silenciosos testigos de su dolor, comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Se suponía que los ninjas no lloraban, se suponía que los ninjas no sentían. Pero, para bien o para mal, antes que ninja, ella era humana. Y, como humana, el sufrimiento la mataba.

Sin embargo, al oír abrirse la puerta, recobró la compostura con rapidez, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas y adoptando una expresión de piedra. Si algo había aprendido en todos aquellos años como kunoichi, era que no debía mostrar sus debilidades. Nunca. Jamás.

No alzó la mirada para ver quién era hasta que llegó a su lado. Subió la mirada, despacito; el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el enorme parecido con Sasuke. Si bien, sabía perfectamente que aquel era su hermano mayor.

—Mi hermano está muerto –dijo, sin expresión en el rostro.

Un pequeño pinchazo de dolor atacó a Sakura, pero la chica se esforzó en disimularlo.

—Lo sé –murmuró, manteniendo su inexpresividad, con voz neutra.

—Y la extracción de tu amiguito el Jinchuuriki empezará dentro de poco.

La joven de cabello rosa no habló esta vez. Apartó la mirada, con los ojos escociéndole del esfuerzo por no llorar, cosa que, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha.

—No finjas que eres dura. No finjas que no te importa –una sombra cruel cruzó sus ojos, rojos como el fuego del infierno-. No finjas que aceptas el hecho de que vas a morir. Tienes miedo. No puedes ocultármelo…

Sakura cerró los ojos. Sí, sabía que la muerte se avecinaba sobre ella, amenazándola con la oscura guadaña que sentenciaba si uno vivía o moría. Pero, ciertamente, de alguna manera lo aceptaba. Había perdido a Sasuke, iba a perder a Naruto, perdería la villa… ¿qué le quedaba entonces a ella? Nada, absolutamente nada. Estaría sola.

Sola de nuevo. Y, si había algo que odiara, era la soledad.

Abrió los verdes ojos de nuevo. Él estaba cerca, muy cerca, sonriendo con malicia. De verdad, Sasuke y él eran tan parecidos…la despreciaban, mirándola por encima del hombro, la rechazaban, viéndola con desprecio…considerándola un ser inferior. Detestaba esos ojos rojos. Era lo único de lo que estaba segura en aquel momento.

—Lástima que tengas que morir –murmuró.

Y entonces, como en un absurdo sueño, él la besó.

Sakura no hizo nada por impedirlo; no se apartó, no se resistió, no le mordió. Simplemente, se quedó quieta, notando los _labios_ del moreno –extrañamente suaves- sobre los suyos, acariciándolos casi con mimo.

Y, sin darse cuenta, ella terminó besándolo también.

"Definitivamente, estoy enferma", se dijo a sí misma, mientras dejaba que él saboreara su boca y a su vez, probando la suya. Tenía un sabor extraño, exótico, que le recordaba a algo –o alguien-, si bien no lograba recordar qué o quién.

Tan bruscamente, como había ocurrido, paró. Él se puso en pie y la miró desde arriba; un destello de triunfo se avistaba en sus ojos rojos, y sus _labios_ –levemente enrojecidos- estaban curvados en una sonrisa de superioridad.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, Sakura supo a qué sabían sus _labios_. A veneno.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, besar a Itachi Uchiha era como besar a la muerte.

_Muy…raro, ¿verdad O.O? Bueno, estos fics van a ser lo más raro (y cruel) que he escrito nunca, de ahí el rating M. Es la primera vez que hago algo así; sentios libres para corregirme si veis algo malo n.n._

_Los reviews se agradecen ;). Gracias por leer, y hasta el próximo O!_


	2. Sumisión

_Algo que se me olvidó aclarar U: se supone que es una serie de one-shots. Sin embargo, si queréis que haga uno relacionado con el primero, no hay problema ;). Aunque se supone que Sakura moría al final O.O XD._

_Gracias a tods por sus reviews. Espero que este tema os guste también._

**- Sumisión -**

Itachi Uchiha miró hacia abajo, asqueado.

A sus pies se encontraba una joven de revuelto cabello rosa; éste se encontraba sucio y "adornado" por unas cuantas hojas resecas que había recogido en su magistral arrastrarse por el suelo como un gusano. El moreno podía escuchar su respiración agitada –producto de una carrera agitada por todo el bosque- y casi oler el metálico perfume de la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. El estigma de esto estaba implantado en todo el claro, pues un rastro rojizo serpenteaba por la hierba hasta morir en el pequeño mar que se encontraba junto a la mano inerte de la muchacha, inmóvil como una muerta.

Los hombros de la chica se convulsionaron –demostrando que seguía viva-, y de sus labios escapó un sollozo que se elevó hacia el cielo gris, como el lamento de la garza herida que llama a sus compañeros desesperada, en busca de ayuda.

El joven de Akatsuki alzó una ceja. Qué manera de rebajarse. Debía de saber tan bien como él que nadie iba a acudir en su ayuda, que todos los de su escuadrón habían sido masacrados por la luna roja. Pocos eran capaces de resistir la tortura de Tsukiyomi, por muy ANBU que fueran. La esperanza era –como él sabía muy bien- un vano consuelo que actuaba a modo de venda ante la crueldad del mundo real.

Sacudió el pie para retirar la mano de ella, agarrada a su capa negra en un intento de detenerle. Quizá no estaba _tan_ débil como el Uchiha había creído en un principio, porque no pudo soltarla.

La miró desde arriba, con arrogancia. Los dedos de la chica se aferraban a su prenda; tenía los guantes negros rotos, los dedos plagados de cortes y temblorosos, pero lo sujetaban con fuerza. Itachi no mentiría si dijera que nadie antes lo había cogido con tanto ahínco, con tanta firmeza. Ni siquiera sus padres, ni siquiera aquella ristra de ninjas que habían tratado de matarlo en incontables ocasiones.

—No…vayas…

Éste fue el pedido desesperado de una kunoichi desesperada. La chica había alzado el rostro, mirándolo fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes acuosos a causa de estar llenos de lágrimas, con surcos húmedos que bajaban de sus ojos a sus mejillas, con los labios temblorosos a causa de evitar por todos los medios el llanto que pugnaba por ser liberado.

—Por favor…deja a Naruto en paz…

Súbitamente, por alguna extraña razón, el moreno se sintió interesado.

— ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –la chica bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión, y sus hombros se estremecieron con un escalofrío; ella, como tantos otros, era incapaz de resistir la mirada roja del Mangekyou Sharingan-. Me estás pidiendo que deje escapar la oportunidad de capturar al Kyuubi; que mienta a mis compañeros; que me arriesgue a que me maten si se percatan de ello –alzó una ceja en señal de escepticismo-. Todo eso quieres que haga. ¿Qué te hace pensar que va a ser así?

Los dedos de la chica se crisparon alrededor de la capa del Akatsuki, agarrándola aún más fuertemente, y subiendo la mirada –venciendo al terror irracional que le producía el joven-.

—Por favor…haré cualquier cosa…pero deja a Naruto en paz… –murmuró.

Los labios de Itachi se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa maligna. Aquella chica decididamente no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo…pero tampoco sabía lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

_Sumisión._

Al Uchiha se le llenaba la boca de miel cada vez que pronunciaba aquella palabra. Él era una persona altiva, orgullosa y egocéntrica; si bien no le agradaba en absoluto tener a los demás encima de él –ni siquiera si eran chicas- le producía una satisfacción casi rayana en lo perverso el tenerlos dominados, sumisos. Le pasaba con su hermano pequeño, al que tenía sometido bajo la sombra del asesinato de su familia, a la sombra de la venganza. También le gustaba tener sometidos a los propios miembros de su grupo criminal. Por supuesto, no se le ocurría plantarle cara al líder, pero sí se comportaba altivo con los demás; el ejemplo de ello era su compañero de equipo Kisame, al que podía clamar o enfurecer con una simple palabra.

Y, obviamente, le gustaba tener sometidos a sus enemigos. Sobretodo si eran como aquella chica, a la que sería todo un placer torturar psicológicamente. Con una personalidad tan _de oveja_ sería muy, muy divertido jugar con ella.

— ¿Sabes lo que me estás ofreciendo? –preguntó; su voz era suave como la seda, pero tenía un tono tan oscuro que lastimaba como si fuera papel de lija raspando con fuerza la piel fina y expuesta del interior del brazo.

La chica tembló –de nuevo-, pero asintió levemente. Itachi esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y la cogió del mentón, provocando que se estremeciera de nuevo.

—Así pues... –susurró; su aliento chocaba contra el de ella-. Te sometes a mí.

La chica cerró los ojos. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, pero al Uchiha no le importó.

Porque ella ya era suya. En cuerpo y alma. _Para siempre_.

_Joder O.O, Itachi me da miedo U. Y más que dará, y más… XD En fin, creo que la costumbre de actualización será todos los miércoles-domingos, es decir, dos drabbles/one-shots por semana ._

_Promoción: envía un review y recibirás de regalo un Itachi que se someterá a tus deseos (sobretodo si son de los que ya-sabéis XD). Puedes cambiarlo por una Sakura, si eres chico; aquí no se discrimina a nadie XD._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta el siguiente !_


	3. Obsesión

**- Obsesión -**

La fijación que tenía con ella le resultaba difícil de explicar, incluso a él, quién creía conocer los oscuros recovecos de la mente humana más que nadie; tener el Mangekyou Sharingan, que permitía incluso desquiciar a quién resultaba tan desgraciado de caer en su trampa, le ayudaba a comprenderla.

O eso había creído.

Aquella obsesión no tenía fundamento lógico alguno. Ella no era nada más que una chiquilla intentando ser kunoichi. No destacaba excesivamente –si bien era especialmente hábil en el control del chakra-, tampoco era la más bonita del lugar, ni la más simpática, aunque quizá sí la más inteligente. Ninguna de sus cualidades le resultaba atractiva.

Y, sin embargo, estaba total, completa y absolutamente obsesionado con ella.

No, enamorado no; amor y obsesión son dos términos distintos, si bien son dos caras de la misma moneda. Él no sentía amor; de hecho, dudaba sinceramente el poderse enamorar alguna vez, sentir amor por alguien.

Quizá era la sonrisa dulce, inocente, que le dirigía a su compañero rubio, el portador del Kyuubi. Quizá los andares despreocupados que tenía al andar por la villa. Quizá su cabello rosado, que debía ser único en el mundo. Quizá sus ojos verdes.

Probablemente, una fijación obsesiva sin sentido alguno.

Haciendo una leve mueca, fijó nuevamente sus ojos rojos en la clara silueta de una kunoichi de cabello rosado, vestida en ese mismo color combinado con el rojo –mal gusto, pensó con algo de desagrado-, que caminaba por la calle con el rubio portador del Kyuubi, riéndose y dándole de vez en cuando un ligero capón.

— ¡No me pegues, Sakura-chan!

Sakura.

Ése era el nombre de la chica en cuestión. Flor de cerezo. Ciertamente, concordaba bastante con ella. Aunque probablemente sólo era por su extraño cabello color rosa, semejante a los pétalos de dicha flor.

No era la mujer perfecta. Ni siquiera era su tipo. Pero le gustaba mirarla. A veces, entraba en su habitación las calurosas noches de verano y la miraba, simplemente, durmiendo, con las sábanas marcando su delgada silueta, su pecho subiendo y bajando con su suave y acompasada respiración. Otras, en aquellos días que se juntaba con sus amigas para ir al onsen, se alejaba del lugar –no era tan estúpido como aquel viejo pervertido- y la espiaba desde lejos, ignorando a sus compañeras –que, a decir verdad, algunas de ellas eran mucho más atractivas-. Sus ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo, ávidamente, grabando cada centímetro de piel en su memoria.

Le quemaba la piel al imaginarse tocando la de ella, acariciándola, besándola, proclamándola como suya y **sólo suya**. Le quemaba, porque sabía que era imposible que algún día lo hiciera. La había visto, mirando al imbécil de su hermano menor. Con los ojos verdes, brillantes y esperanzados. Ojos de chica enamorada.

Lástima que él, que podía tener todo lo que quisiera, tuviera prohibido lo que más ansiaba: una pequeña flor rosada con fresco olor a cerezo.

Y, le gustaba contemplarla, anhelarla en silencio, como a una flor en lo alto del árbol, porque intuía –sabía- que nunca iba a ser capaz de escalar la torre y salvar a la princesa que suspiraba porque llegara alguien que la sacara de su soledad. No había cuerdas, ni escaleras para subir; el lugar estaba completamente cegado para él.

Por eso, mientras pudiera, sobrellevaría su obsesión en las sombras.

Sakura miró hacia detrás. Tenía, quién sabe porqué, la extraña sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

Volteó y se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con su camino, sin percatarse de los ojos rojos que la observaban con una intensidad estremecedora.

Bah. Seguro que era una de sus paranoias. Decididamente, aquel día estaba cansada.

_Jo, Itachi __**sigue**__ dando miedo Ó.Ò, tan obsesionado él XD. Y encima le voy pillando el punto pícaro, jeje. Y...yayaya…el siguiente será más largo. I promise._

_Nueva promoción (XD): enviad un review y un Itachi os acosará hasta acorralaros en un callejón oscuro y… lo siguiente, elegidlo vosotras XD A cambiar por Sakura XP._


	4. Venganza

**- Venganza -**

La luna brillaba con intensidad, en su cenit, tiñendo el lugar de un blanco perlado, puro. Un suave viento fresco mecía las hojas de los árboles, provocando un leve sonido relajante. Las flores de cerezo, en su máximo esplendor, caían con este viento, aún bellas, pero inevitablemente muertas.

Una mano pequeña, blanca y suave, se cerró en el aire. Al abrirse de nuevo, entre ella se encontraba una de aquellas flores sin vida, pero aún frescas. Otra mano, de iguales cualidades, se acercó a la flor con timidez, y la acarició con suavidad, casi temerosa, con la punta de los dedos.

Se escuchó un suspiro. La muchacha de cabellos rosas apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la ventana, observando la flor con aire pensativo. Tras un momento de duda, la soltó, dejándola libre y ligera, volando hacia el suelo.

"Muere, bella y libre", pensó con amargura, "No dejes que te pase como a mí".

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de la habitación; era un cuarto tradicional, decorado con exquisito gusto. Un tocador de tonos blancos y grises se encontraba en una de las esquinas; el panel del armario estaba pintado a mano, representando el cielo, con unas flores de cerezo volando. Tumbado en el futón, descansaba un hombre joven, de cabellos negros ligeramente largos. Dormía apaciblemente, con el pelo tapándole los ojos y los brazos echados a un lado.

Ella suspiró y se le acercó, tapándolo con la sábana. Acababa de llegar de una misión, y estaba cansado, muy cansado. Tanto, que ni siquiera le había dado un beso al llegar. Simplemente, había murmurado que estaba cansado, se dio un baño y directo a la cama. Ni un "me alegro de verte", ni un "cómo estás" ni nada. Simplemente, una mirada negra y vacía que le ponía los pelos de punta.

"Lo deberías haber sabido cuando te casaste con él, Sakura Haruno", se regañó mentalmente, "No…Uchiha…".

Cuando era pequeña, soñaba con finales de cuento de hadas. Si Akatsuki desaparecía, si Orochimaru moría, Sasuke volvería a Konoha, se daría cuenta de que ella siempre había estado allí, apoyándole, se enamoraría de ella, se casarían y tendrían bebés que perpetuarían la noble sangre de los Uchiha. Un brillante punto y final.

Por supuesto, su parte racional le gritaba que no iba a ser así; sabía, mejor que nadie –excepto quizá Naruto- que para Sasuke sólo había una cosa que fuera realmente importante: vengarse de su hermano. Algo que no consiguió ni siquiera con su equipo Hebi, y que aún no lograba olvidar; la sensación de derrota le producía un sabor amargo en la boca, aunque no lo reconociera.

Sabía muy bien que ella no era más que un pequeño peón, pequeño pero necesario, para restaurar su clan.

Casi con lástima, se acarició el vientre, abultado después de cinco meses de embarazo. Sólo faltaban tres más –si todo salía bien-, y daría vida a un nuevo Uchiha, la nueva esperanza de revivir dicho clan. Y, sin embargo, su esposo no parecía contento. Al contrario, estaba más sombrío y callado que de costumbre, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, de los que –estaba segura- ella no era partícipe.

Porque sabía lo que dominaba los pensamientos de Sasuke, de _su_ Sasuke.

_Venganza._

Triste pero cierto, la venganza era lo único que hacía que Uchiha se moviera. El odio lo reconcomía por dentro, dándole la fuerza, las ganas para vivir. Todo lo demás –el trabajo, el niño, ella- quedaba opacado bajo la fría e inhumana mirada roja de Uchiha Itachi.

Los dedos de Sakura se crisparon contra la tela al pensar en él.

Ella sólo había visto al hermano mayor de su esposo una vez, de lejos, cuando rescataron a éste tres años después de su huida con Orochimaru. Sólo habían sido un par de segundos, pero aún se estremecía al recordar los ojos rojos de Uchiha, fríos y sin vida. Un temor hirviente comenzaba a bullir en ella al pensar en él.

Sabía que, indirectamente, su vida, su supervivencia, el orden de las cosas que le rodeaban, iban a estar sujetas a un fino hilo manejado por Itachi. Si a éste se le ocurría tirar de él, su vida se resquebrajaría en pedazos como un jarrón que cae al suelo. Si decidía dejarlos estar, no acercarse nunca más por los alrededores del País del Fuego –Kami-sama, que fuera así-, podrían vivir felices Sasuke, su bebé –y los que vinieran- y ella, como una familia normal, feliz.

Pero, de hecho… ¿iba Sasuke a olvidar su venganza algún día? Sakura lo dudaba, lo dudaba muchísimo; el mismo hecho de entrar a formar parte del ANBU había sido gracias al firme deseo de hacerse más y más fuerte, más terrible…de ser invencible. Y, según le había contado Sai, en una de las visitas que le habían hecho éste y su esposa Ino, su actitud no era muy diferente de la que exhibía en casa; se mantenía callado, alejado de los demás, pensativo. En definitiva, lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era la venganza. Ni Sakura, ni su hijo; la venganza.

Itachi.

Apretó los puños aún más. Jodido Itachi. Él era la espina clavada, el callo en la piel tersa, la calva en medio de una brillante cabellera, el demonio perdido en una tierra de ángeles… Itachi era, sin duda, simple y llanamente, el factor que sobraba en su vida.

Y, si bien lo sabía a la perfección, que su vida estuviera entre sus crueles manos la hacía temblar de rabia. No quería aceptarlo.

Porque reconocer eso significaba reconocer que el dueño de su vida no era Sasuke, su amor desde niña, como ella habría querido…sino Itachi, quien había asesinado a todo el clan Uchiha y podía volver a terminar su "_tarea"_ en cualquier momento.

Y lo peor de todo era que el saber que su supervivencia estaba en las manos de aquel desgraciado no le parecía tan terrible como podía parecer a simple vista. Porque, en el fondo…

Sakura dio un respingo al sentir una sombra que se deslizó cerca de ella; se puso a su espalda y la cogió suavemente de los hombros, acercando sus labios a su oreja.

— ¿Cómo estás? –murmuró su voz profunda.

Ella sonrió.

—Bien. Un poco cansada, debo decir.

La mano del visitante se deslizó hacia el abultado estómago de la muchacha, acariciándolo casi con miedo.

—Sólo faltan tres meses… –murmuró él-. Me pregunto cómo será el pequeño Uchiha…

—Sólo tienes que esperar un poquito –dijo la chica, sacándole la lengua.

Los ojos rojos del hombre brillaron; en un movimiento algo brusco, la cogió por la nuca y se apoderó de sus labios. Sakura no se resistió, sino que le respondió con entusiasmo, echándole los brazos al cuello y acariciándole el suave y largo cabello negro. Olía tan bien como siempre…ella ya notaba aquel aroma como suyo.

—Es…espera… –jadeó, notando como él le desabrochaba el obi del kimono y sus manos se perdían en su piel-. Sasuke está aquí…

Él la miró fijamente, ahora sí, sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eso te importa?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Porque, en el fondo, era mentira que sólo hubiera visto a Itachi una sola vez. Porque no era verdad que lo odiara. Porque era cierto que su hijo sería un Uchiha, pero no sabía _de qué Uchiha_.

Y ahí se completaba la _venganza_ personal de Haruno.

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡¡OMFG!! ¡Amo este drabble O.O! ¡Joer con la Sakura, y parecía tonta XD!_

_En fin, como siempre muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews n.n. Y sí, soy una maniática de las mezclas de colores ¬¬ no en vano estudio artes XP._

_¿Queréis ser la esposa de Sasuke y la amante de Itachi? ¡Mandad un review XD!_

_PD para quienes siguen Caminando: ¡Sí! ¡Perdí el bloqueo TuT! ¡El último capi está en camino ;)! baila_


	5. Amor

**- Amor -**

"El amor no existe".

Después de mucho sufrir, de mucho suspirar, de mucho padecer por amor y decepcionarse repetidas veces, a Sakura no le quedaba más remedio que reconocer lo evidente: el amor no existía. Al menos, no para ella.

Sakura sólo se había enamorado una vez. De Sasuke Uchiha, por supuesto, todos lo sabían. Él había sido, era y sería, su único y verdadero amor.

Qué bonito sonaba, ¿cierto? "Único y verdadero amor". ¡Ja! Como si eso realmente existiera. Como si fuera verdad que en el mundo hubiera alguien predestinado para ti, alguien que lo daría todo por estar contigo. Tonterías de niña adolescente y encaprichada. No había nadie que hiciera algo desinteresadamente, sin esperar algo a cambio. Nadie regalaba nada.

Ni siquiera ella. Cuando correteaba detrás de Sasuke, cuando le pedía ir con él, cuando decía que lo abandonaría todo para ir al fin del mundo, no estaba siendo desinteresada, como le gustaba pensar. Quería cosas de él; o, más bien, lo quería **absolutamente todo** de él. Sus pensamientos, su alma, sus labios, su cuerpo…su amor.

"Bah, _amor_", pensó Sakura con ironía, dando un resoplido y echándose la sábana hasta el cuello para protegerse del frío desconsiderado que inundaba la habitación.

Sasuke no sentía amor. Ella, tampoco. Naruto sí, pero él no venía al caso; su mejor amigo era una persona desinteresada, amable, que después de todo lo que había pasado aún lograba esbozar una sonrisa, levantarse y continuar caminando. Ella no. Quizá, en alguna época en la que veía las cosas del color de su cabello, sí había sido capaz de fingir que estaba alegre cuando se sentía podrida por dentro. Pero ahora, ya no. Y era influencia de él. De ellos.

La habían corrompido, le habían arrebatado todo lo que tenía: uno de ellos, las ganas de vivir y la pureza. El otro se había limitado a terminar con el trabajo de su hermano pequeño, quitándole lo poco que le quedaba de inocencia, domándola y sometiéndola a sí.

Sakura apoyó el codo en la cabeza y a su vez apoyó la mejilla en la mano, mirando al joven que dormía a su lado, pensativa.

Itachi no era tan violento como había imaginado en un principio. Cunado aceptó ir con él, miles de imágenes habían pasado por su mente, a cada cual peor –tortura y demás cosas desagradables que nunca creyó imaginarse en serio-, pero al final ninguna de aquellas cosas había resultado. No era amable, claro que no –después de todo, era el Akatsuki que tuvo tanta sangre fría como para matar a todo su clan cuando apenas era un adolescente- pero tampoco era del todo desagradable. A veces, incluso habría preferido que fuera desagradable con ella; se le antojaba frío, demasiado.

Bueno, siendo totalmente sincera, en la intimidad no lo era. Es más, resultaba de lo más…"cálido y apasionado". Por catalogar con un par de palabras su actitud posesiva y agresiva.

Así, durmiendo, se veía como todo un angelito, con cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida; nadie diría que aquel apacible chico era un despiadado asesino que había acabado con toda su familia sin remordimiento alguno –porque, ella lo sabía, Itachi nunca sentía remordimientos, no se arrepentía-. Nadie diría que aquel que dormía a su lado como un amante se dedicaba a torturarla psicológicamente y que disfrutaba con ello.

Porque Itachi no la quería. Sí que la deseaba, pero quererla…definitivamente **no**. Era una relación enfermiza, que rayaba en lo obsesivo, pero ella sabía que no había **nada** de amor ahí.

Lo sabía, lo veía en la crueldad de sus ojos rojos cuando la miraba, en la fría diversión implícita que tintaba su voz cuando le reprochaba el ser una traidora, el haberse rendido a él, en la suave curva de sus labios cuando la notaba temblar –de una mezcla de temor y deseo- al acercarse a ella, en su violento proceder cuando le quitaba la ropa para después hacerle el amor, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que le producían tanto atracción como repulsión. Pero no se quejaba, porque no podía. No cuando, a pesar de sentirse despreciable por ello, no le resultaba desagradable.

Suspiró, deslizando sus dedos blancos y finos por el rostro de Itachi, impasible en sus sueños vacíos de pesadillas rojas y negras –a diferencia de los suyos-. No podía odiarlo, porque ahora él era su único aliado. Pero tampoco podía quererlo, porque él era uno de los culpables de su inevitable caída hacia el abismo. Su condena, pero también su salvador.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de repente, fijando en ella su mirada roja e inquietante. Sakura, ya acostumbrada a aquellos ojos, se limitó a sonreír tristemente.

— ¿Qué haces despierta? –preguntó Itachi en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, apartando el brazo que sostenía su cabeza para apoyarla en la almohada y acercarse a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—Nada. Sólo…estaba pensando.

Un silencio.

—Ya. Pensando.

—Sí…sólo pensando. De verdad.

Escuchó un leve "hm" no muy convincente por parte de Itachi, pero no le molestó demasiado. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir, cosa que se le hizo bastante difícil –por no decir imposible- cuando comenzó a notar los labios suaves de su compañero deslizándose con cuidado por su cuello. Reprimió a la vez un escalofrío y una risita, sintiendo que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

—Ya vale –protestó-. Estoy intentando dormir…

—Sakura –murmuró él con tono suave pero autoritario.

La chica se estremeció entera.

—Di…dime… –susurró, temblando.

—…

—…¿Itachi…?

Un suspiro, y los brazos del Uchiha alrededor de su cintura se apretaron aún más.

—Te quiero.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, el corazón de Sakura se detuvo un segundo para luego comenzar a latir con más intensidad si cabe.

Tal vez, quizá sí que existía el amor.

Tal vez…

**Notas de la autora:**

_Kya, terminado justo a tiempo T-T. Y yo que debería estar terminando mi trabajo de arte...suerte que ya está casi xD. Y además voy a tener cuatro días de descanso, así que aprovecharé para adelantar un poco este fic, terminar Caminando y el segundo cap de Filo…uuuh, soy feliz TuT._

_En fin, como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews, y por seguir leyendo n.n. Parece que el anterior os dejó un poco así O.O, ¿eh XD? Normal…ya desvarío._

_Envía un review si quieres que mientras duermes se te acerque Itachi/Sasuke/Gaara/Neji/etc y te susurre que te quiere O Eva corre desesperada a dejar review gritando "¡Gaaraaaa!" xD._


	6. Ego

_Advertencia: Es AU. Algo que podría haber pasado si Itachi no se hubiera cargado a su familia. __Drabble ligerito_

**- Ego -**

Itachi Uchiha era un hombre orgulloso.

Si bien no lo parecía, con su apariencia fría y desinteresada, no dejaba de agradarle, como a todo hijo de vecino, que alguien apreciara sus esfuerzos y méritos y se molestara en recalcárselos. Tampoco le desagradaba que las mujeres volvieran la vista a su paso y lo miraran con adoración. Si bien, que la cosa no pasara de eso, si él no quería; detestaba sentirse acosado.

¿Hipócrita? Seguramente. Pero, se decía él¿quién en este mundo no lo es? Todos mienten para no sentirse fuera de lugar, todos fingen para ser aceptados por los demás, todos sonríen aunque se sienten tristes, sólo para no desentonar con la felicidad que, según lo que impone la sociedad, es correcto.

Él no era el más falso, ni de lejos. Había visto de todo en el mundo, y ya sabía como iban las cosas. Los hombres fingían querer a las mujeres para lograr conseguir una noche de sexo, las mujeres embaucaban a los hombres con sus encantos para sacarles el dinero; todos engañaban para conseguir sus objetivos. Incluso él lo había hecho alguna vez, lo admitía.

Por eso, ella le llamaba tanto la atención. Era una chica unos años menor que él, apenas tendría unos veinte, pero su inocencia era digna de una chiquilla. Le causaba gracia el hecho de que lo mirara de reojo, con esos ojos verdes que tenía, y que los apartara, ruborizada, si él la atrapaba en ello. Le divertían los nervios y el rubor pudoroso que se presentaba en ella cuando se acercaban –siendo claros, esto era más notable cuando Itachi era el que se acercaba a ella; le divertía acercarse más de lo necesario para ver sus reacciones-.

Y ahora, lo estaba mirando. De aquella manera. Con los brillantes ojos verdes rebosantes de admiración, de envidia, de… ¿deseo?

Giró el rostro bruscamente; sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. La joven apartó inmediatamente el rostro, si bien Itachi fue capaz de ver el rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Bajó la katana con la que estaba entrenando y se dirigió hacia ella. La chica trató de disimular su vergüenza agarrando la suya con más fuerza de la necesaria y comenzando a cortar en el aire, probablemente gritando en su interior que ni se le acercara.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, Haruno –susurró Itachi, cogiendo suavemente la mano de la chica que empuñaba el arma y haciendo que se detuviera y la bajara; la respiración de ella comenzó a hacerse más pesada-. Creo que aún no lo haces del todo bien…no te vendrían mal unas clases particulares…

Aún en aquella posición, puedo escuchar el sonido que hizo la chica al tragar saliva pesadamente; sus manos temblaron, bajo las suyas, y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

"Qué fácil resulta que caiga en mis brazos…".

—Creía que lo estaba haciendo bien… -murmuró la chica, algo apagada-. Pero…unas clases particulares no le vienen mal a nadie… ¿verdad, Itachi-sama?

…¿era él, o esa última frase había tenido un tono más pícaro de lo que en principio debería?

—Muy cierto, Haruno –susurró, ahora sí, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa adornándole el rostro-. A las nueve te quiero ver en mi oficina. Creo que hay muchas cosas que podrías aprender…

Y, aunque él no pudo verlo, la chica sonrió.

"Primera parte del plan…cumplida".

* * *

Suspiró. Una, dos, tres veces. Su mano, pequeña vaciló un poco antes de llamar a la puerta con tres suaves golpes. Después, esperó un par de segundos hasta que una voz grave habló desde dentro. 

—Pasa.

Sakura no se hizo de rogar; abrió la puerta y entró en la estancia. Era una habitación amplia, aunque austera, con una mesa llena de papeles, un gran archivador –seguramente con más de esos papeles importantes en su interior-, una percha en la que se encontraba la capa de Itachi, un par de cuadros con deprimentes puestas de sol, unas butacas adicionales por si alguna visita acudía la despacho del jefe del escuadrón ANBU, y al fondo, sentado cómodamente en su sillón, el propio Itachi, vistiendo una camisa y un pantalón negros de estilo bastante casual, y con el cabello mojado, lo que lo hacía más…sexy.

—Siéntate –indicó Uchiha secamente, indicando una silla frente a él.

Sin decir nada –tampoco tenía ninguna cosa que objetar- Sakura se sentó dócilmente, mirándolo de reojo.

—Bien, Haruno –la miró fijamente con aquellos ojos rojos que tenía, frunciendo el ceño con severidad-. Últimamente, tu rendimiento es más que bajo. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

La chica bajó la cabeza, azorada, mirándose las manos, que se entrelazaban nerviosamente, dudando…al menos en apariencia.

—Es que…tengo un problema…

De reojo, pudo ver que Itachi esbozaba una sonrisa complacida; bajando la cabeza aún más para que los rosados cabellos le taparan el rostro, ella sonrió levemente también.

—Ese no es mi problema… ¿verdad¿O es que tiene algo que ver conmigo?

Sakura contuvo la respiración y se miró las manos más insistentemente, jugando con los dedos al estilo de su amiga Hinata.

—Pues sí… ¡mi problema eres tú! –exclamó en un arrebato, ruborizándose-. Y lo sabes, y te portas como si nada…

"Esto va de maravilla".

— ¿Yo soy tu problema? –preguntó Itachi suavemente, levantándose y acercándose a ella.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, asintiendo, y sonrió.

"Qué fácil resulta que caiga en mis brazos".

—Pues… –la chica de cabello rosa sentía el aliento del moreno acariciando su cuello, provocando que se le erizara el vello de la nuca-. Vamos a hacer que sea mucho más problemático…

Qué fácil era subir el ego de un hombre fingiendo ser suave y delicada…sólo para atraparlo entre sus redes. Para ganar algo, para subir su ego, para saber que si quería podía manejar a un hombre, atraerlo hacia su telaraña como quien no quiere la cosa para luego comérselo enterito.

Como una viuda negra.

* * *

Aquel día, a las tantas de la noche, una muchacha de cabellos rosas salió del despacho del general del cuartel ANBU con la ropa arrugada, los labios y el cuello enrojecidos y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, dejando atrás a un Uchiha exhausto y sorprendido. Porque no es siempre el orgullo de un hombre el que ha de salir favorecido. 

"Última parte del plan…completa. Ino-cerda me debe una cena en el Ichiraku".

Al fin y al cabo, lo único que importa es el ego.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

_Ya, ya, tardé una semana en seguirlo, pero es que tenía cero inspiración y bueno, estaba cansada y no tenía ganas --. Supongo que por esto me ha salido un drabble más bien suavecito. Pero el siguiente, que ya he comenzado, es bastante más oscuro, como vienen siendo, así que don't worry. Y, como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios._

_¿Queréis que Itachi os de clases particulares de (insertar aquí materia deseada)¡Manda un review XD!_

_PD: Sip, me he cambiado el nick XD._


	7. Hablar

**-Hablar-**

No hace falta que me mires con esa cara. Si lo sabes perfectamente; sí, tienes razón. Estás ante el asesino de clase S Itachi Uchiha.

Ah, era de esperar. Das un salto atrás y te pones en guardia, tomando un kunai en la mano izquierda y acumulando chakra en la derecha. Pero vas completamente errada. No tengo intenciones de atacarte.

Ante mi inactividad, das tú el primer paso y decides atacarme. Tsk…como si una simple médico ninja fuera capaz de derrotarme a mí, a un Uchiha. Y lo sabes. Intentas fingir que no tienes miedo, pero es imposible ocultarme nada; no tendré el Byakugan, pero puedo oler tu miedo, igual que soy capaz de apreciar el perfume de cerezo que exhala tu cabello, tu cuello, tu ropa…

…sí, decididamente estás asustada. Pero, por absurdo que parezca, no quiero matarte. Sólo quiero…hablar con alguien de Konoha.

Sabía que ese gesto aparecería en tu rostro. No te fías de mí. Y es normal, por supuesto; yo en tu lugar tampoco lo haría. Una persona que asesinó a todo su clan sólo para probar su propia fuerza, no es alguien de fiar.

Pero no te preocupes. No tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero hablar.

Ahora, te sorprendes. Empiezas a creerme, ¿cierto? Sí que eres fácil de convencer. Bueno, las mujeres son fáciles de convencer. Excepto Konan; ella sí que es difícil de manipular. Ni siquiera Pein puede, y ya es decir. Pero las demás…

Ah, te sientas a una distancia prudencial y curas tus heridas, mirándome aún recelosa. No, no te culpo. No te fías de mí. No debes. Si lo haces, eres estúpida.

Bueno. Pareces una chica sensata. Me agradas. Por eso, no voy a matarte.

Curioso que yo tome esa decisión. Después de todo, no tengo problema en reconocer que a veces he matado simplemente por diversión…por placer. Probablemente no sabes la sensación de poder que se apodera de uno cuando tienes bajo tu merced a un indefenso quien sea –porque no importa quién sea la víctima, ¿cierto?- temblando de miedo, murmurando, gimiendo, implorando por una clemencia que nunca tendrá lugar, mientras por su piel chorrea la sangre… Es mejor –mucho mejor- que un orgasmo. Y que conste que a mí me agrada el sexo como a cualquier hombre. Pero el exquisito placer de la tortura es…simplemente, insuperable.

Seguro que piensas que estoy loco. Probablemente lo estoy, no te lo niego. Pero… ¿quién no? Todos estamos un poco locos, ¿no crees? No hay nadie en el mundo que se merezca el adjetivo de "normal". Cosas que para uno son lo más natural del mundo, hacen que otros nos miren con cara de asco. Incluso tú. ¿Crees que esa obsesión enfermiza que sientes por el estúpido de mi hermano menor es normal? ¿O la de él por matarme a mí? Mírame a los ojos y dime que vosotros dos sois normales.

¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? Yo lo sé todo. Mis ojos son capaces de escudriñar esos recuerdos, esos pensamientos que tú crees tener guardados bajo llave, con la misma facilidad con la que el viento se lleva un trozo de seda dejado en el suelo. Con la misma facilidad con la que el fuego quema el papel. Sé tus secretos. Tus sentimientos. Los anhelos más remotos de tu corazón.

Sé que dudas. Sé que quieres ir con él. Sé que lo abandonarías todos, que dejarías tirada incluso a tu familia, sólo por estar con él. Desechas tu propia integridad como mujer, sólo por una mirada, por un suspiro. Te odias por ello, pero es así como te sientes; no puedes evitarlo, no puedes ocultarlo…no puedes luchar contra ti misma. Y lo sabes.

Te doy miedo, lo sé. Pero te atraigo. Porque me parezco a él. ¿Verdad? Eres simple…muy simple. Y eso, no me gusta.

De acuerdo, no estás hecha para agradarme a mí –a mí, menos que a nadie-, pero… ¿Sasuke está hecho para agradarte a ti? Por si tu memoria falla, te la refresco. Intentas cambiarle a tu antojo; quieres que sea como tú deseas, sin tener en cuenta lo que él piensa de ello. Quitarle su libertad, para atarlo a ti.

No te tapes los oídos. No te escondas a la realidad. Porque lo sabes. Lo sabes. Pero te lo voy a decir despacio y claro, para que lo entiendas. No te ama. No le importas, al igual que no me importas a mí. No eres más que una molestia, una piedra en el zapato…

…no te pongas a llorar.

…y, por lo que más quieras, no me abraces. Eres bonita, pero no me gusta que me abracen. Haz el favor de soltarme.

… … De acuerdo, tus sollozos dan pena ajena, niña. Lo hago sólo para que te calles. Aunque, para qué negarlo, tu cuerpo es agradable. Un poco demasiado delgada para mi gusto, pero agradable. Me pregunto qué pasaría si…

Kami-sama. Mi mente es perversa, lo reconozco.

Y ahora te contorsionas. Y tus ojos me miran. Bonitos ojos verdes, he de decir.

¿Por qué esa mirada? … Ah. Supongo que a nadie le gusta tener un kunai clavado en la espalda. Pero te lo advertí.

Te dije que no te fiaras de mí.

**Notas de Eva:**

… _·· OMG…Itachi… Da miedo T-T…_

_Lo siento, pero no he podido responder los reviews por falta de tiempo :(. Mañana estarán contestados todos, lo prometo n.n._

_Bueno, tengo una preguntita, a ver si alguien me la puede contestar (y sinceramente, eh). ¿Qué os parece el Itachi que describo? Sé que, por ejemplo, en el drabble 5 se me fue la mano --, pero, en general… ¿se parece al Itachi original?_

_Hoy no hay chantaje, que no creo que queráis que os pase esto n.nU. ¡Dejad review, plis!_


	8. Necesidad

_Advertencia: Lemon, más o menos.. No me responsabilizo si alguien sale traumatizado después de esto._

**- Necesidad -**

Sabe que lo que hace no está bien. Pero aún así, no puede dejarlo. Se siente incapaz.

Es débil.

Cierra los ojos. Así mejor. Así es más agradable. Con los ojos ciegos, puede trazar las líneas en su mente, colorear de ilusiones su fantasía, imaginar que sus manos acarician el cabello de aquel a quien realmente necesita, _en vez del de aquel otro él_. Imaginar que él está allí, que es el que la besa, el que le susurra suavemente al oído, el que le hace el amor.

Lo sabe. Sabe que no es él. Pero se resigna.

Es una _necesidad_.

Por eso, ciega sus ojos, su tacto, su gusto. Buscando en aquellos labios que la besan un sabor que de antemano sabe que no encontrará. Buscando en su piel aquella suavidad que es incapaz de hallar. Buscando un placer que –lo sabe- él es incapaz de proporcionarle.

Es frustrante. Pero ella eligió. Ahora, no puede decir que no. No puede detenerlo, decirle con lágrimas en los ojos que no es él al que quiere, ni esperar que él se detenga. Porque no va a hacerlo. Es suya. Y él es suyo. No hay más. Su vida es un callejón sin salida, un maldito infierno amargo sólo endulzado por el recuerdo de aquél a quien ama, aquel que está lejos y no va a volver.

Ahora, él deja de saborear sus labios y pasa a su cuello. Ella cierra los ojos aún más, y deja escapar un suspiro que tanto podría ser de placer como de resignación. En su relación lo único que cuenta es la imaginación, y es un sentido que ella ha desarrollado hasta límites insospechados.

Casi puede sentirlo. Casi, casi, puede evocar que esos labios que dejan un surco húmedo en su cuello y mordisquean su oreja juguetonamente son aquellos con los que sueña. Pero la realidad la golpea con fuerza cuando él murmura su nombre. Es una voz grave, masculina, agradable...pero no es la que quiere. No la de aquel por quien muere.

Deja escapar un quejido de frustración y lo atrae hacia sus labios, quitándole lo que le queda de ropa, impaciente, buscando desesperada aquel toque que la volvía loca.

Es incapaz de encontrarlo.

Estúpida de ella, no se resigna. Se aferra a su firme espalda, clavándole las uñas de manera casi agresiva, dolorosa. Le quedará marca mañana, quizá incluso sangrará. Y, cuando ella vea esa espalda lastimada, se acordará de quién estaba en su cama por la noche.

Ahora, el calor los envuelve a los dos. El sudor se escurre por su piel, producto de tan extremo ejercicio. El suyo se mezcla con el de él, así como sus bocas bailan una frenética danza, sus cabellos forman una sinfonía de negro y rosa, sus piernas se enredan, moviéndose con urgencia, en un arranque de dolorosa pasión. Ella aprieta los labios, conteniendo las ganas de gemir, pero al final no consigue evitarlo y de sus labios escapa en un grito en nombre de su príncipe azul, que choca contra el aliento de su amante, dejándoles a ambos el sabor de un amargo orgasmo en la boca.

—Lo siento –murmura ella, con la voz rota, cuando caen el uno al lado del otro, agotados.

—…no es nada –responde él.

Ambos saben que sí, que sí es algo. Pero prefieren ignorarlo. Prefieren vivir en su mundo de fantasía, imaginar que se aman, que son sus correspondientes personas deseadas, amarse con locura y luego, en la oscuridad, relatar cuentos amargos sobre sus vidas desgraciadas, consolarse mutuamente y vuelta a empezar.

Porque la _necesidad_ de compartir el dolor, de mermar la soledad, es algo inherente al ser humano. Aunque, a veces, se desee arrancar y lanzar a la basura tan inmunda debilidad.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Diox…es lo más explícito que he escrito nunca --. Sed libres de tirarme tomates si queréis… ¿Quién era el chico? Se admiten especulaciones, porque ni yo lo sé :P._

_Anónimos, contestados en mi perfil de ahora en adelante nn. Responderé a los rr mañana, gracias a todas ._

_¿Queréis que algún bishonen de la serie os tosecilla? Dejad un review ¬._


	9. Dolor

**- Dolor -**

El viento mueve los cabellos, haciendo que se enreden en una maraña rosada, delante de los ojos, sin dejarle ver. Con una mano cansada los aparta, liberando la mirada, verde, perdida, sin brillo, fija en la nada. Aún es capaz de distinguir una mancha oscura azulada, punteada con algunas pequeñas luces, probablemente el cielo de la noche. Pero tampoco quiere ver nada.

No para percibir en lo que se ha convertido.

Las manos están calientes. Cubiertas por sus guantes grises, que están rasgados, mostrando algunos cortes en la pálida y delicada piel. Pero no toda la sangre que hay en las cálidas manitas es suya. La que cubre las manos, salpica la ropa, se escurre por el rostro cuando se frota la cara, chorrea del cuerpo aún caliente del chico que hay a sus pies. Aún respira. Aún está vivo. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Se arma de valor, y, tras armarse de todo el valor que es capaz de reunir, saca lentamente, como si doliera, un arma de su portakunais. La luna llena se refleja en el filo, cegándola. Cierra los ojos un segundo, y murmurando una palabra ininteligible –que perfectamente podría ser "perdón"-, hunde el arma en el corazón de su enemigo. Es rápido, y seguramente apenas ha debido de dolerle.

Pero a ella…a ella sí le duele.

Con una mano temblorosa, cierra los ojos perdidos de su víctima, pasándosela después por los ojos. Antes, a la hora de hacer esto, no podía evitar llorar; ahora, las lágrimas se niegan a salir de sus ojos. Ya han caído demasiadas; las cuencas están vacías, así como su alma.

Se pone en pie, y rápidamente se marcha de allá. Aunque en su interior desee esperar hasta que la encuentren allí, a que la juzguen y la maten por los crímenes que ha cometido, es incapaz de hacerlo; el instinto de supervivencia manda, aún por encima de la básica razón. Aunque quiera morir, aunque quiera salir de allí, sus piernas se niegan a estarse quietas y la llevan, paso tras paso, hasta el oscuro lugar que ha sido su hogar durante los últimos tres años.

Al llegar, la recibe un hombre de mirada seria y oscura; el manto que viste es igual que el de ella. Lejos de alegrarse, un nuevo pinchazo de dolor ataca el estómago de la muchacha.

Arrastrando los pies, pesadamente, ahogada en la tristeza después de probar el amargo sabor de la sangre, no tiene gana alguna de volver de nuevo al martirio en el que se ha convertido su vida diaria. Hace una señal a su compañero –mero saludo de protocolo- y entra en el oscuro lugar que ahora es su hogar. El único sitio que la recibe, donde puede volver.

Triste que no sea más que un agujero lleno de inmundicia social. El lugar a donde van a parar aquellos que ya no son recibidos ni siquiera en casa.

Se dirige, cómo no, a su refugio personal; al pequeño cuarto que le pertenece, donde pasa la mayoría del tiempo libre que tiene. Aunque lo único que haga sea amargarse. Y bueno, a veces otras cosas.

Al abrir la puerta, la oscuridad silenciosa la recibe. Así es su vida ahora: apagada, sin alegrías ni cosas por las que luchar, que no sean la vida propia. Una escala de grises sin otra tonalidad posible.

Un golpe en la puerta la hace sobresaltarse ligeramente. El visitante no espera respuesta alguna, y entra sin permiso. Ella ya sabe quién es. El único que le tiene un cierto aprecio, aunque sea sólo para calentar su cama. Aquel al que sigue a ciegas, sólo por el mero recuerdo de un amor de la infancia.

Él la mira, fijamente. Y ella sabe que las palabras que escapen de sus labios no serán un "¿qué tal te ha ido?", "¿estás herida?", ni mucho menos un "me alegro de que estés bien". Itachi no es ningún caballero amable; es, por encima y ante todo, un asesino sin piedad. Eso no se lo quita nadie.

Y, a pesar de todo, duele igualmente.

— ¿Has terminado la misión? –pregunta él por todo saludo.

—Sí –responde ella mecánicamente-. He cumplido las órdenes. Como debe de hacerse –añade con amargura.

Él mueve la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Bien.

No dice nada más, ni parece dispuesto a hacerlo; sólo la mira con sus profundos ojos, de un color rojo sangre que le recuerdan a su pecados pasados, presentes y futuros.

Porque así es su relación: carnal y pecaminosa, sin un ápice de la dulzura y el amor con el que ella había soñado tener de pequeña. No hay palabras dulces susurradas al oído, ni cenas a la luz de la luna… ni siquiera es cuidadoso en la cama.

Cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta. Las lágrimas vuelven -¡y creía que no quedaban!- con más intensidad que nunca. Pero no llora por él, ni por lo que perdió. Suena egoísta, pero llora por sí misma. Por la vida que tiene. Por la vida que le espera, si logra sobrevivir.

Siente que unos brazos fuertes la rodean, intentando proporcionarle consuelo –intentando, porque es difícil consolar a alguien que ha perdido la fe en todo-. No es como otras veces, cuando la aprieta contra sí con lujuria, buscando el calor de su cuerpo, el desahogo entre sus brazos finos, el consuelo de su piel pálida. La respiración acaricia su cuello, pero los dientes crueles no la hieren. Las manos grandes y fuertes se cierran en torno a sus hombros en vez de contra sus pechos. Aunque –los dos son conscientes de ello- no hay nada de amor ahí. Sólo el desesperado intento de encontrar a alguien, que te comprenda al menos un poco.

Se quedan así, unos segundos. Mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo, resquebrajado, manchado de sangre. Ella, la mujer que lo dio todo y…que perdió todo. Él, el hombre que lo perdió todo por voluntad propia. Que destruyó todo lo que tenía, por mera cuestión de fuerza.

Dos meras sombras de lo que es un ser humano.

Y, entonces, es cuando siente que realmente estaría mejor muerta.

**Notas de la autora:**

Síiii, se que he tardado y blabla, pero es que no me aclaraba, y tenía un montón de exámenes :S. Y el resultado no me convence, aunque el tema me encanta, no lo niego…la Akatsuki!Sakura es taaaan angst (L). He empezado a amar el angst, por si no se nota XP.

El próximo drabble probablemente será de humor, para desquitarme de tanta tragedia…espero n.n.

¿Quieres que Itachi te abrace (y probablemente otras cosas)? Manda un review lol.


	10. Soñar

**- Soñar -**

Cierra los ojos. Ciérralos y no vuelvas a abrirlos jamás.

Estoy segura de que tus sueños tienen el color de la sangre. Seguro que son rojos. Típico de ti.

¿Sueñas ahora con un mundo en rojo y naranja? ¿Verdad que sí? Eso espero. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no mereces otra cosa. Los asesinos pertenecen al infierno, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, seguro que te acuerdas. Te lo dije yo misma. Tienes que recordarlo. _Dijiste_ que lo recordarías.

Incluso sonaste arrepentido cuando aquellas palabras escaparon de tus labios.

No te rías. No te rías, te digo. Sabes que me enfadaré si lo haces.

Ya. _Arrepentimiento_. ¿Qué significa ésa palabra en tu diccionario personal? Imagino que está en blanco. Nunca has sabido lo que es la penitencia. Y, claro, tampoco es que tuvieras interés en saberlo.

Me da un poco de lástima que nunca vayas a saber lo que significa.

_Lástima…_tampoco sabrás lo que es eso.

Pensándolo bien, no me da tanta. Alguien tan carente de sentimientos, que ni siquiera sabe lo que es la piedad —eso tampoco está en tu diccionario, ¿cierto?— no se merece que lo echen de menos.

Aunque, de alguna manera no puedo evitarlo.

…

Sé que te hace gracia. Me da un poco igual, la verdad. Paso de tus risas de loco maniaco, ¿vale?

Pero, sé que, de alguna manera, te echaré de menos. Seré la única que lo haga —un psicópata menos en el mundo es algo digno de celebrar—, pero de algún modo lo haré.

Quizá soñaré con tu voz.

Esa voz grave, varonil, que no sabía más que susurrar palabras crueles. Esa voz que jamás me murmuró una sola palabra amable.

Quizá soñaré con tu piel.

Me gustaba tu piel, ¿sabes? Sí, seguro que lo sabes. Tú lo sabes todo. Lo _sabías_ todo.

Ahora está fría. Pero era cálida. Lo único cálido que se podía apreciar en ti era tu piel. A veces. _A veces._ Porque tus manos siempre estaban frías. Por eso siempre me estremecía cuando me tocabas. Era por eso. Por nada más. En serio.

…ya. Yo tampoco me lo creo.

Quizá soñaré con tus labios.

Sí, seguramente. Eran secos, pero estaban cálidos. Aunque a veces dolían. Arañaban, desgarraban, mordían. Besaban. Y, con cada beso, se llevaban una parte de mí. Literal y figuradamente.

Quizá soñaré con tus ojos. Con tu sonrisa.

Probablemente lo haga, sí. Sé que esos ojos rojos no van a abandonar mis pesadillas, no durante el resto de mi vida. Sé que esa sonrisa no dejará de hostigarme, así como cuando camino a la luz del día, parece que el sol me persigue.

Esa sonrisa. La sublime curva de tus labios, que dotaba a tu rostro de un toque de belleza extra. Esa belleza especial que a veces tiene el río que se desborda, o la serpiente venenosa, o incluso el exquisito kunai de plata, antes de acabar con tu vida. Hermoso, pero letal.

Y esos ojos rojos. Rojos, de luna roja. Rojos, de luna de muerte.

Dicen que hay miradas que matan. Y es cierto. _Es cierto_. Nunca voy a olvidar esos iris color sangre, con las pupilas alargadas, formando la extraña imagen de un _shuriken_. Esos iris que con sólo una mirada eran capaces de enviar a cualquier incauto a un mundo de pesadilla, una ilusión en negro y rojo de la que no escaparía jamás. Lo sé. Lo vi muchas veces. Y nunca lo olvidaré.

También dicen que hay amores que matan. O, como yo llamaría a esto, pasiones kamikaze. Autodestructivas. Que te arrollan sin que las veas venir, como si de un repentino golpe de viento se tratara. Que las ves venir, pero no puedes evitarlas, porque no sabes cómo. _Porque no quieres._

Y, cómo no, la pasión ha terminado por explotar. Por destruirnos.

Por eso estamos así. Por eso estás así.

¿Qué remedio? Te digo adiós, Itachi. Espero que no lo pases demasiado mal allá donde quiera que vayas.

Tampoco estarás demasiado tiempo. Un día iré a hacerte compañía. No dentro de poco —espero—, pero sé que algún día…algún día…

Porque los asesinos pertenecen al infierno, ¿recuerdas?

Sí, claro que te acuerdas. Yo misma te lo dije.

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡El drabble número 10! (autora monta fiesta) Y ahora sólo quedan…20 (autora se deprime)._

_En primer lugar, me disculpo por la indignante tardanza en publicar ;-;. Qué decir, la navidad me agobia en sobremanera (raro pero cierto) y entre trabajos ¬¬ y capítulos de mi otro fic, no me dio tiempo. Igualmente, quiero terminarlos para marzo, así que me pondré las pilas ;)._

_Por cierto…¡feliz año nuevo a todaaaaas (y todos, si hay algún chico por ahí xD)! Espero que os lo hayáis pasado muy bien, no hayáis tenido resaca y os hayan hecho muchos regalitos._

_Perdón por no haber respondido aún, el lunes lo hago u.u. Gracias a todas por el apoyo._

_Pst: Envía un review para que Itachi sea tu amante bandido Xb._


	11. Infierno

_**Aviso: **__AU. Lime._

**- Infierno -**

A medianoche, su boca sabe a alcohol y tabaco. Sus ojos están nublados y sus sentidos embotados; sólo mira a su alrededor, desorientado, buscando entre el gentío que frecuenta el bar una mancha rosada que le indique que la joven de desconcertante color de cabello se halla en el lugar.

Si no la localiza, bufa molesto y se marcha dejando unas monedas en la barra, tambaleándose y murmurando maldiciones para sí mismo, en busca de un nuevo local en el que buscarla. Buscarla y beber. Buscarla y fumar. A eso se limitan sus noches.

A la una, es cuando la encuentra. Una chica delgada, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Tristes ojos verdes que se fijan en las teclas de marfil. La música del piano inunda sus oídos. Música celestial interpretada por un ángel imperfecto de pelo rosa.

Pero a él, las exquisitas melodías que ella pueda interpretar le traen sin cuidado. Sólo quiere mirarla, mirarla, mirarla, mirarla hasta que se desgaste, mirarla hasta grabar en su memoria cada pétalo de cerezo, cada centímetro de la piel pálida, cada tono que guarden sus ojos verdes.

A las dos, la acorrala a la salida del bar. Los ojos de la chica se oscurecen con miedo, pero no le importa. Se limita a presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Sin cariño. Sin cuidado. Sin amor. Con fiereza, con necesidad, con anhelo. Dando un mordisco en su manzana prohibida. La chica se estremece de miedo, o de frío, no lo sabe bien. Aunque no le importa, porque sabe que no se va a resistir. Sus frías y delicadas manos, con callos en los dedos a causa de la práctica de piano, aprisionan las de él en un contacto estrecho pero helado.

Frío, pero él lo siente como el cielo.

A las tres, ella dice su nombre. No el del_ otro_, sino el suyo. "_Itachi_". Y él lo saborea. Sabe a sake, a sakura-mochi, a cielo. A infierno. A éxtasis.

Los dedos de Sakura —_su_ pequeña e inocente flor de cerezo— se crispan en torno a las sábanas anteriormente blancas, ahora amarillentas por el paso del tiempo, el sudor se escurre por su frente, mojando su cabello rosa, escurriéndose por su cuerpo también. El constante chirrido de los muelles de la cama, la tenue y parpadeante luz del fluorescente del precario baño y el sonido de la radio que escucha la vieja casera del lugar contribuye que, incluso en medio de un acto tan íntimo, la sordidez de lugar queda presente en todo momento.

A las ocho de la mañana, Sakura se despierta en su cama, con el camisón perfectamente colocado y tapada hasta el cuello con su edredón nórdico. Podría pensar que ha sido un sueño, pero aún conserva en su boca el fuerte sabor amargo del pecado.

Y sabe que por la noche el lobo volverá a capturarla.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Está cortito, pero he descrito lo que quería. El infierno de un trastornado… A Itachi le pega el papel de acosador obsesivo, fumador y alcohólico. Pobrecillo ó.o._

_Lamento la espera; estoy hecha polvo y me siento incapaz de escribir nada u.u._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que mis paranoias les gusten a la gente. Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_Que la fuerza os acompañe :p._


End file.
